You are my Love, You are my Curse
by Naru-of-Suna
Summary: You would think having a family friends and a good life would bring yuki and shuichi togather fate has other things in store for them there really is no rest for either of them.


(A/N: hello everyone I hope you enough my story I've had this flow of creative writing so I wanted to get a few of these one shots out of my head before I start writing a few of my main stories)

Me: hello this will be a tragedy featuring none other than yuki and shuichi and a child they made together

Hiro: umm….okay this sound like you're about to go into one of your gothic modes and write a very detail story.

Me: and if I do you will know besides who doesn't love a tragic love story

Hiro: I guess so if you thinks it's good then I'll agree

Me: Thanks I love ya hiro now please do the disclaimer

Hiro: Yea Yea I know guys with red hair always make things better….anyways Naru doesn't own any of the characters from gravitation the only one she owns is Akemi, and haku.

Me: Yea! To the story ^_^

**You are my Love, You are my Curse**

**(**_shuichi's POV at home 9:00am_)

How long did I sit here? How long was I positioned in this same spot only to be discarded as nothing more than a piece of trash in his eyes.

I still ask myself why every time it gets tiring sometimes. I want to be loved not neglected I want to be held when I cry or even when I just need to be comforted, but I never get that not from him.

It's amazing the leaves from the autumn tree are beautiful. They reflect so much of the surroundings the birds that fly daring to take wing at night only to fear a predator might snatch them.

They have no fear and neither do I not anymore that is. I've been with Yuki for some time now heck we even have 2 children together please don't ask how or why I did a lot to my body just to achieve them and I am proud I did but yuki I think he could care less about our son's.

I took the time to find us a new place to live Yuki's old place just wasn't big enough. Even though I had to fight Yuki because it was just too small to try and raise two growing boys and yuki knew that he was just being stubborn about the fact that I was right and he was wrong.

I haven't really thought about how much it hurt just to smile in front of my boys. Akemi is my oldest a strong willed boy and not afraid to fight for what he wants, he might only be 4 but I swear he thinks like a teenager sometimes he really looks like Yuki. The only thing he has from me is my eyes and some of my hair color mixed in with his blonde locks that were a little pasted his shoulders.

My second son he is so small and quiet, well that might be seeing as he is only 1. If I hadn't given birth to him I would swear he was my twin. Haku looks a lot like me only with more or less he has some of his father's features. It is really too early to tell about haku but I know he has a love for music there is something about me singing that gets him in a happier mood or it just makes his whole day go better.

I am still sitting here by the window holding my one year old son, while Akemi is somewhere in the apartment hopefully not causing any trouble to really doesn't listen to Yuki they really have no relationship as father and son and I cry whenever I see it.

(_Normal POV 10:00am)_

Shuichi stood up cradling his son haku in his arms. As the slight breeze from the A/C kicked in it was a cooling blow that relaxed shuichi. Akemi sat down as he looked through many of his 'mommies' video tapes Akemi had a fascination with bad luck and the music. Shuichi walked to the living room to see his son putting in a tape and then trying to sing the words as shuichi did in the song.

Slight joy lifted Shuichi's heart a smile graced his lips, He walked to his son's room and laid haku down kissing his forehead ever so softly so not to disturbed his child sweet dreams. Shuichi walked out from the room and looked at his son sing "such a sweet voice." Shuichi could swear his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. "tooku de me o hikirates" Akemi sung as if the world had spot around him. He was awakened by a familiar voice of the one he loved, shuichi sung his voice out to his son Akemi paused as his lips focused on his 'mothers' singing he aspired to be like hi, shuichi kneeled down letting akemi meet eye level with him.

Akemi watched as his mother finished the song for him. _"That's amazing mom…I wanna sing just like you one day and I will I promise."_ Akemi held enthusiasm in his voice as he hugged his parent sending shuichi backwards with a small thud. They both held smiling expressions that were soon turned around after the yell of one blonde haired man caused them to stop **"SHUICHI SHUT UP THAT NOISE CAN'T YOUR STAY QUIET FOR EVEN A LITTLE FOR FUCKS SAKE I CAN'T EVEN CONCENTRAT WITH YOU AND THAT LITTLE BRAT"** Shuichi looked over at akemi and motioned from him to go to let a stubborn sigh come from his lips before kissing shuichi on the cheek and going to bed as he was old. Shuichi stood up and walked over to Eiri yuki's private office. "I am sorry Yuki I was just singing with akemi" shuichi's voice was soft and fragile as if he was talking to his parents and not his lover.

Yuki didn't even spare shuichi a glance before he started talking. "**we really don't need your idiotic ways rubbing off on our kids and making them a burden just like you I swear shuichi when is the last time you spared me on ounce of quiet…let me answer that would be never you and those dam ankle bitters are running me insane I am not in any mood to tolerate you and please don't think you have a spot here because without me you are nothing if I wished your death then I shall have it…" **it was as if a smirk of victory was across his face shuichi had heard worse, he had been through worse yuki was becoming abusive in some ways and in others he was a heartless bastard like he was born.

Shuichi nodded taking a step away from the door silent tears rolled down his face he knew what yuki was up to on his late nights away from the house….cheating yuki would come home with the smell of perfume and call shuichi nothing but a slave and then beat him until his blood was spilled on their floors.

(_1:00pm the next day_)

Shuichi waved good-bye to everyone as he made his way home he promised the boys a trip to the park and a picnic with their uncle hiro. Shuichi unlocked the door with his silver, the house smelled of booze and alcohol as if on instant as if by natural instinct shuichi ran to find his son sound asleep in bed a wave of relief ran threw his body but he knew that wasn't the end. Closing the door ever so slightly shuichi came into the private study to see his drunken lover and a blonde whore nude across the floor wrapped in each other's arms.

Shuichi covered his mouth to muffle the screams that were threatening to escape his mouth before he could stop them. Sadness, sorrow, loneliness, betrayal, suffering. Everything was returning full fold and his heart wasn't strong enough to handle. "EIRI YUKI YOU BASTARD!" shuichi allowed his voice to reach the passed out man on the floor.

Yuki stirred looking up at his lover with a smile and a sly smirk. **"well well shu-chan you came along I just wanted t-to ttell yyoou that I am tired or your pink hair bubble gum bullshit I've had enough your weighing me down and doing nothing but causing me pain I mean I can't believe I slept with you and produced those two I mean are you even sure the mine anyway I just Hough about getting that off my chest…" **shuichi looked as smirk reach Yuki's lips. "you cold hearted bastard…" shuichi looked before his vision became blurry and his movements became slow as he fell to the ground the noise resonated threw the hallways of the apartment he was out cold with not a warning to his body. **"Shu stop acting for attention…."**

**Me: hello and thank you for reading this was a little story I wanted to do the next part is the last part of the story I really don't see too many mpreg gravitation fics so I decided that why not make one. Please read and review I love any comments anyone has to say**


End file.
